


Night time deceiver

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: KagePro AU, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, did you say angst?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: É até interessante como até mesmo um encontro aparentemente aleatório pode ser o pontapé inicial para algo muito maior.Eis que lhes apresento a estranha história sobre um um mentiroso, uma ouvinte curiosa e um fenômeno misterioso.Afinal, Lucy jamais imaginou que um mero encontro poderia virar seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. E em apenas meros sete dias.[KagePro AU]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia





	Night time deceiver

**_“Adultos criam as mentiras que se arrastam na escuridão. É assim que protegem seus próprios corações e mentes. ” (…)_ **

**_“Você entende, garoto? Essa é a noite._ ** **_Um mundo de adultos do qual você sequer tem pista alguma.” (...)_ **

**_“Sim. No profundo, escuro, solitário mundo da noite, não há nenhuma necessidade de um coração. Tudo de que você precisa são ‘mentiras’.”_ **

– _Kagerou Daze V - the deceiving -: Yobanashi Deceive 1_

É até interessante como até mesmo um encontro aparentemente aleatório pode ser o pontapé inicial para algo muito maior. Você, caro leitor, deve estar sem entender sobre o que estou falando, mas logo isso se tornará mais claro.

Essa é uma estranha história sobre um mentiroso, uma ouvinte curiosa e um fenômeno misterioso. Apenas tome cuidado, pois se desviar seus olhos por um instante, você pode ser enganado.

9 de Agosto, era noite. Lucy caminhava pela rua ligeiramente movimentada, quando uma figura diferente atraiu seu olhar. Uma figura que estava sentada sozinha em um banco do parque deserto. Lucy se aproximou da figura e sentou-se ao lado dele, logo iniciando uma conversa com a figura.

— Não é um pouco perigoso ficar sentado aqui sozinho a essa hora da noite?

— Talvez seja. Não que eu me importe com isso. — O rapaz respondeu rapidamente e o silêncio voltou a prevalecer ali.

— Ehm... Eu sou Lucy. E você?

— Um alguém qualquer. Estaria interessada em uma história? — Perguntou o rapaz.

Lucy aceitou a proposta e ouviu atentamente a história que o rapaz contava. Uma história bastante interessante, porém com um final trágico. A última frase do pequeno conto deixou os lábios do rapaz e ele se levantou para poder caminhar de volta para sua casa.

Antes que ele pudesse dar o primeiro passo, Lucy o segurou pelo braço e pediu:

— Espera. Podemos nos encontrar aqui de novo amanhã?

— ... — O rapaz ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de dar uma resposta definitiva. — Nos vemos amanhã.

E durante as próximas noites aquela cena se repetiu. O rapaz oferecia uma história, Lucy aceitava a proposta, o rapaz contava ou uma história triste ou uma história de final trágico e antes que ele deixasse o local, ela sempre pedia para encontrá-lo novamente na noite seguinte.

Era a sétima noite em que eles se encontravam. A noite do dia 15 de Agosto. Diferentemente das noites anteriores, dessa vez foi Lucy quem começou falando.

— Sabe, essa já é a sétima noite em que nos encontramos e eu ainda não sei o seu nome. Você poderia me dar um nome?

O rapaz levantou-se do banco e chamou Lucy, dizendo:

— Tudo bem. Agora você está disposta a me acompanhar em uma caminhada? A história de hoje é meio longa e irei dar meu nome após o fim da história.

Lucy apenas concordou e os dois começaram a caminhar pelo parque ao som da voz do rapaz.

** [UMA SAUDAÇÃO A TODOS OS GAROTOS E GAROTAS QUE ODEIAM MENTIRAS] **

_Um garoto que sempre colocou uma máscara ao encarar outras pessoas. Sempre agindo como se tudo estivesse bem, mesmo que na verdade, tudo estivesse caindo aos pedaços._

_O garoto vivia com seu pai e com seu irmão mais velho em uma situação que não era das melhores. Porém, ele estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que lá no fundo o garoto gritasse por socorro._

_Eventos infortunados se abateram sobre o garoto. Em uma tarde em que o irmão mais velho estava fora, a tragédia ocorreu. Um acerto de contas que atingiu até mesmo quem nada sabia e era inocente._

_O garoto se viu em uma cidade durante a noite. Uma cidade vazia, exceto pela estranha voz sem forma que sussurrava coisas que ele não compreendia. Ele caminhava pelo local desconhecido procurando pela saída. Quando finalmente a encontrou, as últimas palavras da estranha voz ficaram gravadas em sua mente._

**_[VÁ E ENGANE A TODOS, GAROTO.]_ **

_O garoto que odiava mentiras agora era o mestre em usá-las. Deceiver, o enganador. Ele havia retornado para seu irmão, mas uma parte sua já havia sido engolida pela noite e suas mentiras._

** [EI, EI. O QUE É ISSO? NÃO FIQUE ASSIM!] **

****

A reação de Lucy à história foi inesperada para o rapaz. Ele não achou que ela fosse se comover com uma história bizarra como aquela, mas ali estava ela, quase chorando por empatia com o protagonista.

** [NÃO SE PREOCUPE, AFINAL, ESSA NÃO PASSA DE UMA HISTÓRIA FICCIONAL, NÃO É MESMO?] **

Os olhos do rapaz que contava a história começaram a se tingir de vermelho e ele apenas comentou antes de ir se afastando:

— Pense um pouco e vai ficar evidente a minha identidade. E tome cuidado. A noite nem sempre é inofensiva.

Lucy ficou parada por um tempo pensando, quando ouviu sua companheira de quarto e amiga Yukino a chamando para voltarem juntas para casa.

O sinal dos pedestres estava verde e as duas atravessavam na faixa. Elas não chegaram a ver o que aconteceu. Álcool, um carro em alta velocidade, o sinal furado, a colisão. Sangue pintou o asfalto com sua cor carmesim enquanto o mormaço dançava ao redor delas como se risse do ocorrido. DAZE.

E quando ela finalmente reabriu seus olhos, o Deceiver lá estava, como se esperasse algo.

— Geez. Eu bem que te avisei, não foi. E você tinha que ir e arranjar uma maneira de se envolver nisso, né Lucy?! — Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos e ele suspirou fundo. — Parece que não tenho outra opção a não ser seguir o protocolo.

Deceiver estendeu a mão e Lucy a tomou, aceitando a ajuda para se levantar.

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? — Lucy perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

— Você não queria saber meu nome? Prazer, Natsu Dragneel à sua disposição. — Ele comentou fazendo uma reverência.

— Você é o garoto da história. — Ela falou, enquanto seus olhos ainda continuavam a incomodá-la. — O Deceiver.

— Bingo! — Ele se aproximou e disse ao pé do ouvido dela. — E eu me pergunto quem você é agora.

— Ahn? Do que você está falando? — Ela perguntou alarmada, parando de esfregar seus olhos castanhos, que aos poucos iam se tingindo de vermelho.

Com um sorriso digno do próprio gato de Chesire, um Natsu de olhos vermelhos, ou Deceiver, como Lucy o havia chamado, disse:

— Bem-vinda à noite, Lucy. Espero que aproveite sua estadia~

E mesmo sem compreender totalmente o que ocorria, Lucy acompanhou Natsu, aceitando o convite implícito nas palavras tenebrosas ditas por ele. Dizem os rumores que se você andar pela cidade, pode ser que acabe encontrando com uma dessas crianças de olhos vermelhos.

A essa altura do campeonato, você deve estar se perguntando como essa história chegou aos meus ouvidos, não é mesmo? É uma pena, mas isso é se-gre-do~

Ei, ei! Não fique chateado com isso. Eu bem avisei no início, não foi? Não desvie seus olhos ou você será enganado.

** [AFINAL, ESSA É A HISTÓRIA DE UM MENTIROSO. ENTÃO, QUEM GARANTE QUE O QUE FOI CONTADO AQUI SEJA A VERDADE?] **


End file.
